Satyrs
Physical Appearance Satyrs, like Centaur, are very human-like from the waist up. Unlike Centaur, their lower halves resemble goats, with fur, split hooves, and tails; they also have horns on their heads. Young satyrs are identified by small nubs for horns, while adult males have long, curled ones. The majority of satyrs have a shade of brown colored fur, though rare cases of black, grey, and white fur have been reported. In their native lands, neither satyrs nor Satyresses are known to clothe themselves. This plays in their favor when seducing wanderers of other races. If, for some rare reason, a Satyr is found in another land, they will probably adopt the common garb. Religion and Beliefs Satyrs do not have a religion, but some have individual beliefs in spirit guides; either ancestral or natural. satyrs adopt these beliefs usually upon discovery of a magical ability. The vast majority of Satyr, however, concern themselves more with what this world has to offer, rather than some spiritual plane. satyrs have a love of earthly pleasures; of wine, dance, drink, music, and sex. If it is at all pleasurable, a Satyr has likely engaged in it. They are often viewed by outsiders as wild due to their nature, and they themselves find pleasure in scaring such outsiders. In addition to pranks, satyrs are known to swindle traders and seduce wanderers who journey into the forest. Despite their reputation for malice and mischief, satyrs view themselves as simply wanting to have fun. Their culture revolves around celebrations and parties, often thrown for simplistic reasons if any reason at all. Groups of Satyr will gather together to eat, drink, dance, and sing songs. Satyr are taught from very young ages to play the panflute or drums. These celebrations can last anywhere from 1-3 days. In the last hour of celebration, satyrs have developed a tradition of quickly fleeing at the last musical beat. This is because after the party, many Satyr will be hungover and vulnerable, and their chances are better if they are not all in one place. Fighting Style Satyr are not adept fighters. Their lack of discipline makes them slow and not very strong. What skills they do have in battle they receive from hunting. satyrs most commonly modify flutes as blowguns, propelling a dart, usually tipped with alchemical poison, into their prey. Some satyrs use stealth and surprise attacks to quickly gut small game. However, if faced by a sentient opponent, as is often the case when attempting to swindle traders, Satyr will more than likely kick or use a paralyzing poison against their enemy and run away, avoiding a fight altogether. Territory The Forest of the West is where most Satyr are found, roaming from North to South in small groups. Despite the forests small length, it is quite dense, and Centaur, Dwarf, and Human travelers alike need be weary of the Satyr who will do everything to cause the wanderer to lose his way. The forest is home to a variety of other animals, usually small like foxes, squirrel, and hare. The Northen tip is known to be especially dark, even during the day, because of a very dense overhang. The satyrs hold no official claim to this territory, they merely inhabit it for its solitary qualities. Their presence, and its relatively small size, makes it unwanted by most other races. Government The satyrs are a Band Society, the simplest organization of government of all sentient races. They roam in small family packs of 4 or 5, and the biggest and strongest Satyr of the group leads them. These Bands are also fission-fusion, meaning their is no loyalty to the Band, and Satyr often switch Bands after celebrations or simply for a change of pace. They enjoy this relative solitude, and some Satyr go so far as to live completely on their own. The Party A special informative on the common Satyr celebration: Celebrations are generally thrown for simple reasons, like a popular Satyr's conquest of a virgin girl, or the discovery of an expensive wine, if any reason at all is given. The Celebration usually begins with a massive hunt; several bands will race out into the trees together, surprising and capturing as much food as possible. When all parties have returned, the cooking begins. The satyrs look for the nearest clearing and start a bonfire, and the musicians begin to play. The satyrs engage in song and dance. Many songs and dances exist, and they shout out the names of their favorites until one is decided on by the musicians. At the end of each song, satyrs switch between their dancing circles and the fire, tending to the meal. When the food is ready, each Satyr presents all of his alcohol, and the similar types are each put into large kegs, from which the satyrs draw with their flasks. The eating and drinking begins, usually seated on the floor in a large circle, though sometimes with no order at all. It is during the meal that storytelling takes place. satyrs often recount the tales of their triumphs and achievements over other races, from trickery to pranks, and they often exaggerate their tales to make all the other satyrs laugh. (There is nothing a Satyr likes more than being the center of attention.) The storytelling will continue until the food or drink is gone, at which point the musicians resume song and dance. By now the sun begins to set, and most of the Satyr favorites have been played. Now, many Satyr will take a mate, or two, or three, and engage in physical pleasures. In the Satyr society, there is no shame in such things, only pleasure, and Satyr are unafraid to engage in these activities in full view of others, who will either engage themselves or bellow drunken laughter. When darkness dawns, the fire is put out, and final song plays; which is always "I bid thee Hello", one of the oldest Satyr melodies. Its tempo increases with every verse, and at the end of the final verse, all instruments strike a beat in the chord of C, and the satyrs race in all directions into the darkness, laughing and singing. In their own seclusion, the drink puts them into deep sleep. The following morning, they will form new bands with the nearest satyrs. If they wish to party more, which is usually the case, they will return to the site of the celebration and begin the process all over again. This can happen even again if the Satyr are young and restless, though usually after the third time, they are so tired of running and laughing and singing and dancing, that they simply rest and enjoy the sights and sounds of nature. Category:Animalfolk